1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed to an oligomer probe array and a method of producing the same and, more particularly, to an oligomer probe array including nano particles coupled with an oligomer probe and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the advancements made in the genome project make it possible to establish genome nucleotide sequences of various organics. Accordingly, an interest in biopolymer microchips, particularly oligomer probe arrays, is growing. The oligomer probe arrays are extensively used to perform gene expression profiling and genotyping, to detect mutation and polymorphism such as SNP, to analyze proteins and peptides, to perform screening of potential drugs, and to develop and produce new drugs.
To develop the oligomer probe array, it is useful to efficiently realize the molecular interface between biomaterials and semiconductors such as silicon and to make the best use of intrinsic functions of the biomaterials. Particularly, in oligomer probe arrays such as DNA chips or protein chips, it is useful to immobilize related biomaterials in a predetermined region on a micrometer scale.
The type of genetic information ranges from genes to nucleotides, which are a minimum constituent unit of DNA and which may be analyzed using the oligomer probe array. Accordingly, the length scale of a probe cell is reduced to about ten μm to a few μm. Therefore, there is a demand for integration of the oligomer probe array so as to improve the reaction yield. Accordingly, a method of immobilizing a novel biomaterial is studied to satisfy the demand.